1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to building construction methods, and in particular to a method of constructing a building particularly adapted for heavy loading such as being covered by earth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to high energy costs, earth covered buildings are becoming increasingly popular. Typically an earth covered building is constructed by excavating into a hillside or into a level area to a partial depth of the building. The cement floors, walls and ceilings are poured by a conventional forming technique. All joints must be carefully sealed to avoid later leakage. Subsequently, the structure is covered by earth, usually on three sides.
Because of the high labor and material costs, an earth covered residence may be more expensive than a conventional frame residence. A need exists for low cost housing in general, and particularly for low cost earth covered structures.